Together Forever
|song number=4 |previous song= Naked Dream |next song= My Iron Blues }} Together Forever is Wendy and Carla's character song from Volume 4, "Together Forever"; it is performed by '' Sato Satomi and Horie Yui''. Lyrics Kanji= いつも どんなときも 一緒にいたい いつも どんなときも この手は離さないでね ＜シャルル＞ セリフ『そんなの言わなくても…わかってるわよ！ 』 悲しい時にだって 戸惑う時にだって 君といるから なんにも怖くない 落ち込んだ時にだって 見守ってくれてたよね あの日交わした 約束忘れない 下を向いて 立ち止まってちゃ 不安になる ひかる まだ 知らない未来 煌く ひかる ほら 水色（ブルー）の 優しい風だよ 回る この世界は 未来 写して だから いま 水色（ブルー）の 希望に満ちてるから ＜シャルル＞ セリフ『ちゃんと、私がそばにいるから大丈夫！』 はじめて出会った時に 感じた 運命って 君が見てると なにもかもまぶしい 今日も澄んだ心で まっすぐ向き合えるなら 孤独ではなく強さがあふれてる 上を上を向いて 深呼吸して 飛び出そうよ！ 遠い空 きれいな 星が流れる 遠い空 二人の 願いを託して 回る この世界は 未来 写して だから 私たちは ずっとずっと一緒だよ ＜シャルル＞ セリフ『私が一緒に居なきゃだめなんだから！』 いつも どんなときも 素直でいたい いつも どんなときも 勇気をありがとう いつも どんなときも 一緒にいたい いつも どんなときも この手は離さないでね ＜シャルル＞ セリフ『うん！私もそう思ってるから！ ずっと一緒よ』 |-| Rōmaji= Itsumo donna toki mo issho ni itai Itsumo donna toki mo kono te wa hanasanai de ne Dialogue: “Sonna no iwanakute mo... wakatteru wa yo!” Kanashii toki ni datte Tomadou toki ni datte Kimi to iru kara Nan ni mo kowakunai Ochikonda toki ni datte Mi mamotte kureteta yo ne Ano hi kawashita yakusoku wasurenai Shita wo muite tachi domattecha fuan ni naru Hikaru mada shiranai mirai kirameku Hikaru hora BURUU no yasashii kaze da yo Mawaru kono sekai wa mirai utsushite Dakara ima BURUU no kibou ni michi terukara Dialogue: “Chanto, watashi ga soba ni iru kara daijoubu!” Hajimete deatta toki ni kanjita unmeitte Kimi ga miteru to nani mo ka mo mabushii Kyou mo sunda kokoro de massugu muki aeru nara Kodoku de wa naku tsuyosa ga afureteru Ue wo muite shinkokyuushite tobidasou yo! Tooi sora kirei na hoshi ga nagareru Tooi sora futari no negai wo takushite Mawaru kono sekai wa mirai utsushite Dakara watashi-tachi wa zutto zutto issho da yo Dialogue: “Watashi ga issho ni inakya dame nandakara!” Itsumo donna toki mo sunao de itai Itsumo donna toki mo yuuki wo arigatou Itsumo donna toki mo issho ni itai Itsumo donna toki mo kono te wa hanasanai de ne Dialogue: “Un! Watashi mo sou omotteru kara! Zutto issho yo” |-| English= I want to be with at any time always I do not let this hand at all times always < Charles > Also not have to say words of such " ... and I know ! " Even when it confused even when sad It is not afraid to Nan'nimo from entering with you It 's had me watching even when you fell Do not forget promise was signed that day And anxious when she does stopped to look down Sparkling future you do not know yet Hikaru It's gentle wind light blue hey Hikaru ( Blue ) This world that go around in the future copy So because full of hope (blue) light blue now < Charles > Okay properly " , because by your side I serif ! " What fate you feel when you met for the first time Everything is bright you have seen If Mukiaeru straight mind clear today Strength are everywhere , not lonely I will jump out and took a deep breath and facing up the top ! Star beautiful distant sky flows And entrusting to us the desire of two distant sky This world that go around in the future copy So we're together forever much < Charles > Because no good " if I do not stay in lines together ! " The Tai obedient Idei at any time always Thank you for your courage at any time always I want to be with at any time always I do not let this hand at all times always < Charles > Serif "Yeah ! Because I think so ! Together forever ! " Navigation Category:Music